


Call Of Fluff

by KeyUhn



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Black Ops 4, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Get this fandom lit y’all, M/M, Smut, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyUhn/pseuds/KeyUhn
Summary: Drabbles of all your favorite BO4 characters~This will be strictly BO4 characters since they seriously need some love in this fandom :’)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Commissions are open! Feel free to comment what pairing you would love to see written about~





	1. Crash/Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Jarrah “Crash” is afraid of jumping
> 
> Donnie “Ruin” is there to help

Jarrah shook his right leg every so often and fidgeted with the makeshift beaded necklace that rested along side his tan skin as he anticipated in his hardened seat the gut wrenching drop that he couldn’t seem to bare. The Australian glanced towards the tightly shut bay doors that were attached to the steel plane he sat in and immediately diverted his attention back to his beads to which he tightly held onto trying to surpass any negative thoughts that spread throughout his mind. He wasn’t afraid of merely anything, hell he could take a bullet to his right arm and still manage to keep his composure long enough for him to get to safety. But he always contained one hidden weakness he could never stump no matter how many countless times he had to endure it.

The jump.

The dreaded descent down into the earth which made his stomach churn at the mere thought. Jarrah did a fairly well job at keeping his weaknesses locked tight and out of sight from his fellow Black Ops and managing to swerve the dishonoring label of being weak and receiving the brand of a coward, but at some points you can’t fight back at your fears and they manage to wash over you and static your mind into a disoriented mess. Surely he was overthinking, that he was excruciatingly aware of. But the sheer will power to shake off the dreaded fear was reduced to merely impossible as the ETA started to near and the anticipation to the drop built absurdly quick. The medic attempted to hold a steady posture in his seat and a firm neutral emotion as his partner specialist stood from his seat which was fixated across from the Australian and adjusted the flight suit preparing for the jump down onto the field. Jarrah always admired the American that stood in front of him to which was labeled ‘Ruin’ by special forces, he was a man of courage who would give any of his fellow Black Ops the time of day and was willingly able to sacrifice himself for the specialists he along aided. The American slithered his gaze from the suit he was handling to the smaller man of the duo who was pressing his palms on the edge of the steel seat he sat glued on. Donnie wasn’t psychic, to his knowledge he was the furthest thing from one, but that didn’t stop him from taking into account of his partners uneasiness which the Australian was attempting to be a hidden display. “Something eating you?” The American spoke, directing the question to the anxiety filled man to which the medic darted his eyes quickly to look at the specialist who brought up the question. He softly answered “I’m alright, don’t peck at me mate” trying to conceive any shakiness in his voice as he diverted his eyes back to the black exit doors that riddled due to high wind pressures. Donnie took note of the sudden hostility of his partner and dismissed any further conversation until drop off commenced and sat himself back down on his former seat leaning his head against the vertibird’s steel interior.

 

Jarrah glanced every so often to his right side to take small peers through the rectangular glossy window of the plane which held view of the large island that laid below them. The weather was purely gray due to the harsh rain to which the island received earlier in the day which gave the interior of the area a gloomy point of view. The medic let out a soft sigh and let his fingers run throughly through his frosted tips as he removed his line of sight from the small window and fixated his vision on the man who sat in front of him, who held the smallest taint of a grin as the two specialists made eye contact. Jarrah furrowed his auburn brows and hesitatingly spoke up “got somethin’ to say?” He questioned, due to the expression on his partners face to which Donnie shook his head and kept on grinning. The Australian sent a puzzled facial expression to the American but immediately changed his demeanor when a fuzzy voice came on the planes intercom, “Gryffin O-1, time arrival 17:32 bay doors will open on the right, commencing drop off. Exit when ready.” And the within the span of seconds of the intercom powering off, the planes doors automatically slid open, letting a strong gust of cold air pierce through the skin of the Australian who let out the faintest shiver and carefully stood from his position and latched himself onto the bay handle that was firmly attached to the side of the now open doors. Jarrah let his vision skim the earth below him before he retreated his gaze at the sight of the drop while his mind immediately started racing and filled with negativity whilst he clenched his eyes shut and muttered nonsense under his breath. Donnie was well aware of the situation which made him internally roll his eyes. The American latched his hand on the left bay handle so he was opposite side the nervous Black Ops and placed his free hand onto the stiffened back of the other man to which the medic opened his slightly agitated eyes due to the sheer force of how tightly he was shutting them and quickly looked at his partner who was giving him a reassuring smile and rubbed his back softly, trying to ease the tension the medic was feeling. Jarrah gently closed his eyes and took a slow shaky breath in and softly exhaled and reopened his eyes to which he peered down at his flight suit attached to his body and adjusted the safety strap, tightening it in the process which led him to checking if every strap and buckle was in correct formation. Donnie eased the medic further to the edge of the plane, which made Jarrah’s heart quicken. “Cmon solider it’s now or never!” The American yelled loudly due to the sound of the wind canceling out any forms of verbal communication lower than a yell. The medic began shaking his head rapidly and held his stance on the plane, not moving a muscle.

Ruin had enough

The older man took his hand that was occupying the younger mans back and wrapped it around the Australians waist. This made Jarrah’s eyes widen in realization and he began trying to pry the rough arm off of his waist with his singular hand whilst the other one was still latched onto the handle of the plane. Before he could free himself from the older mans grasp, the other man had taken his hand that was attached to the bay handle and quickly wrapped it around Jarrah’s body, trapping the medic in a tight firm hug. And right when the trapped man was about to protest, he was flung out the steel vertibird while still in the other specialists grasp. Jarrah squeezed his eyes shut while he fell atop of the specialist, holding onto his partner for dear life not taking any chances of peaking out and seeing the graveled grown they were plummeting to.  
Donnie guided the pair straight downwards with the intentions of landing in a small forgotten gas station and took a hand that was wrapped around his duo to unlatch the naval parachute that was hidden in the flight suits backside and let the large fabric burst free from the containment. The older man kept one arm on the parachutes long slim handle, while the other one was tightly wrapped around his partner. The medic kept a strong hold on the spiked haired man, legs and all and never once made a attempt to open his blue eyes until they reached ground support.  
Eventually the pair guided themselves to the damp roof of the station and landed with a light impact, causing Donnie to skid as he placed his feet on the building. With the strong wind now tamed, and the piercing cold air no longer sharply hitting his skin, Jarrah opened his eyes and he leaned his body back but still keeping his arms around the other specialist and throughly looked all around his surroundings, taking in every detail of the area. He sighed for the second time that afternoon and removed his hands from the other man, not making any eye contact in the process and began removing his unused flight suit with shaky hands, trying not to picture what just happened. 

Donnie had already removed his suit and packed it away and was beginning to make his way off the roof when a soft voice came from behind him which caught him off his trail and made the solider turn his head to the source of the noise. A timid looking Crash stood with his hands behind his back and a struggling straight posture. The medic cleared his throat and attempted to speak, “Hey, uhm I just wanted to thank you for doing what you just did. Not many people would be willing to go through such lengths like you for me.” And with that the Australian gave a small smile and went to walk away from the Black Ops only to feel a pair of arms slither around him and hold him close to their body, with his back pressed against their frontside. A pair of lips were brought close to his ear and whispered softly into it “think of it as loan. Eventually you’ll have to pay me back” and with that, he was released. Crash turned himself to watch the man who just held him dearly, walk over to the edge of the roof and jump off, plopping himself on the hard cement and retreating through the unlocked double doors of the gas station building in search of supplies. Jarrah turned around again to look at the islands surroundings they just recently landed on and took a deep breath and took his vision away from the scenery and began his descent to the stations ground floor. 

Let’s make this mission quick.


	2. Crash/Firebreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarrah is captured by an unknown assailant.

Jarrah let his gaze fall onto the darkened puffy clouds that covered the once vibrant blue skies that had slowly dulled out due to the threat of rainfall, and were left to a glommed shade of harsh gray which left the surrounding area to have a looming feel of dreariness wash over, alongside the frigid rain that poured down, leading to the medic having his upper attire soaked within the span of merely a few minutes of it pouring down. Jarrah was stationed in the Gridlock, awaiting orders from his team which ventured further away from where he stood, to clear the area of any hostiles that stalked the streets. Due to a recent leg injury he received in the line of duty back at the jungle, he was physically incapable of keeping the pace with his teammates as they cleared out the area which inquired him to stay at the rendezvous and keep the surrounding location secure. The medic lowered his strife to his right side which was previously being held idly near his shoulder, and carefully lowered himself against a damaged glossy fountain that once flowed sparkling water effortlessly, not taking the wet ground into consideration as he laid his injured leg slowly infront of him. Due to the wound being only received 3 days prior, his ability to stand for long was shortened since the pain would accelerate the longer he stayed standing which gave him the only option of sitting down on the poured down cement, but since he was already drenched from the rainfall this didn’t really effect him. Jarrah stayed in his position for a few minutes, rubbing his injured leg every so often up until he heard numerous gunshots being fired off in a neighboring building to which he was stationed near which made him immediately lift himself up from his spot, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing sharp pain in his left leg to where his wound was. The medic attempted to rush down to the loud noise, limping on every step he took on his injury as he raced down a lone street, passing several abandoned shops on his journey to the small building that held the source of the noise. 

As he neared the building, he slowed his pace down to a walk and lined his sights up on the previously busted down doorway that one of his squad mates had most likely broken in attempt to search the area. Jarrah took gentle steps to try and generate little to no noise but also to keep the pressure on his bandaged leg minimal. The hostile building held two floors which contained a staircase that led upwards but then spiraled into two different staircases leading in opposite directions of each other that led into different rooms. The medic managed to keep his calm as he noticed the crossroads of the staircase which could lead him into the position of getting jumped from one of either sides if there was any enemy lurking in the rooms. Jarrah took careful steps up the wooden stairs, praying the wood wouldn’t squeak beneath him. His leg was in aggravating pain at this rate but due to how deep he had gotten himself into this disaster there was no available chance to stop and rest his wound which made him want to let out a lengthy whine of pain but was held back with extreme force and the thought of revealing his cover. The medic reached the crossroad of the staircase and took a lengthy breath in as he chose to take the right staircase leading into a heavily damaged room with a massive hole containing the view of a destroyed street in front of it. To his avail no one was in the ruined room but also to his disappointment knowing that the assailant was lingering about nearby. Jarrah glanced to his right noticing a small corridor which lead out to the open streets by taking a rusted ladder which stole his attention in thought of someone climbing down the yellow rusty ladder and running down to the wet corrupted street below. He struggled to move himself down the cramped corridor with the amount of pain he was feeling to which he almost toppled over onto the hard carpeted floor. After a long battle trying to reach the open space he managed to get to the ladder and took one last peer behind him to check if there was anyone coming up to him with the intentions of harming his already injured self. Once he cleared the thought of anyone sneaking up to him, he holstered his cooper strife so he could have both hands available to climb down and back out to the cold weather.

The Australian sighed and went to indorse the pain of climbing down the building when he was abruptly interrupted by a sharp thud coming from the staircase behind him. Jarrah immediately stopped in his tracks and pulled his weapon out from his holster, lining it down the hallway he had just limped through. He intensely watched through his elo sight as he made his way down the hall and towards the unknown noise, resisting the urge to let out harsh breaths from the amount of stress boiling up inside of him. As soon as he was about to peak the corner, he was grabbed from behind the waist and shoved harshly against the cracked dirty wall. The medic went to take a shot at the assailant who had snuck up on him from using the ladder he previously was attempting to take, only to have both wrists obtained by the hostile and shoved above his head, dropping his weapon in the process rendering him defenseless. In any situation like this he would use his strength in his lower half to pry off the captor, but due to the immense amount of pain his leg held the thought of even attempting to kick off the hostile was quickly erased since he is physically too weak to muster up the strength to get out of the grasp. Jarrah stared up into the face of the assailant who was wearing a black radioactive protection suit that glistened from the flickering strobe light above them. The medic went to question the enemy, only to be spoken over by the rough European voice emanating from the hazmat wearer. “Why would such a delicate thing be wandering alone around this hour?” The unknown mask wearer asked almost as if he were mocking the state Crash was in. The Australian twisted his hands in attempt to break free from the strong hold, completely ignoring the question that was asked of him but to no avail was the grasp even slightly loosened which made the European chuckle at the sadden failed escape attempt and let his eyes bore into the captured specialists nervous expression he had plastered across his face. Crash let out a shaky breath and looked the enemy in the eye and calmly asked what he wanted from him and why he hadn’t sliced his neck already since all hostile shoot on sight when brought into contact of another person who wasn’t there own. The captor inched his body more towards the damp body of the frigid medic and lightly responded, “well you see, I was strolling along when I spotted a little stray puppy who looked to be in need of an owner. I didn’t want to scare the poor thing, so I let it wander a bit longer as I followed closely behind it just waiting for the right opportunity to confront it. And as soon as it seemed to relax I took hold of it, and now here it is right in front of me ready to be taken care of and brought home to spend time with its new owner” the suited man finished and placed both of Jarrah’s wrist into one hand so he could let a free one roam throughout the smaller mans body. Crash at this rate had a crimson coloured blush burning his cheeks at the sudden touching from the masked man, and flinched at the slight graze of his lower behind being touched gently. The medic strained to keep his posture due to the intense pain in his leg but also to the fact of the gentle touches he was receiving.

The hands were lowering down to his frontside and teased the surrounding area that held his intimate parts which made Crash whine and struggle in the grasp. The Czech smiled underneath his mask and went to place his hand on the medics most delicate area, when a loud boom of voices were heard from downstairs of the building and a stampede of footsteps were being trotted up the steps of the spiral staircase. The assailant tensed up and released his grasp on the Australian and threw him aside to jump down the ladder and to disappear into the crumbled streets. Jarrah went to retrieve his strife to try and stop the hostile only to his dismay of the man being long gone by the time he lined his sights up on the street he ran down. Crash huffed and was spotted by a strike team member who had been called in to search for remaining assailants. The teammate helped him gather his bearings and started bombarded with a series of questions regarding as to why he wasn’t in his applied stationed area. Jarrah sighed and brushed the questions asides, telling the member he’d explain everything back at the rendezvous, the team member acknowledged this it wrapped an arm around the medics shoulder to help him back to the site. 

He’d have a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if characters are hella OOC but nervous Crash gives me life. Also I hope to the people who read this hot piece of trash that they know the setting of the multiplayer Gridlock map :’)


End file.
